


Wood Demons

by KM_Slowly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KM_Slowly/pseuds/KM_Slowly
Summary: “This is why I told you towait."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Wood Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a story for school and I wanted to make it Good Omens but with my oc, so. Yup, here it is.

Somewhere in a wooded area, miles away from his cozy bookshop in Soho, an angel walked to meet up with a friend. He was an hour early and was messing slightly with his pocket watch in nervousness. _Now, why would that foul fiend want to meet here? In the dark? How disturbing, and oh so demonic of her_ , he thought to himself, expecting absolutely nothing less from a King of Hell.

And oh, how he should have expected to be grabbed by his coat lapels and shoved against bark, but somehow he didn’t. All he could think of doing was bringing his hands up in front of his face and hoping that this thing was-

“Angel! You absolute idiot, I told you a specific time and here you are. You fool,” the voice barked angrily. Aziraphale, the said idiotic angel, opened his eyes immediately.

“Envy, oh dear, I am so sorry,” he said in a panic. “I didn’t- why are you so jumpy? I thought you were expecting me!”

“I was expecting you _later_ , you blasted creature. I almost ripped you limb from limb, almost plucked your feathers down to the bone.” She released him. Her werewolf-like features showed how displeased she was. Her fur reflected the moonlight, and her scowl was deep.

“Trust me, dear girl, I can tell.” Aziraphale fixed his coat and adjusted his bowtie. “Now, why did we meet here? Couldn’t you have come to my bookshop?”

“A few demons. They’re after me. Not anything I can’t handle. They’ll be getting some time in the sulfur pits after this.” The angel winced at that. “But they’ve been stalking my Earth whereabouts for a while. I don’t want them catching me hanging around an angel, or a Hell outcast. That’s why I haven’t been hanging around Crowley either.”

“How many?”

“Hm?”

“How many demons are after you?”

“Oh, you know. A few. Uh, we’ll just say a few.”

Aziraphale didn’t manage to bring up any words after that. Envy raised her hand and snapped her fingers, a book materializing in her hand.

“I called you out here to give you this.” She handed the book to her counterpart. “Knew you were looking for it. Picked it up at an old book store. Whatever, y’know. So have it.” Envy would rather be shot than admit to Aziraphale that she had gone the whole extra mile to snag it out of a house only thirty minutes from the bookshop.

“Oh! How thoughtful of you!” Aziraphale looked over the book, flipping through the pages. Looking like a child opening a gift on Christmas.

“Shuddup. It’s a book, not- not the entire city of Soho or something. Not like I put an entire star in your hands.” The angel rolled his eyes. “Now you gotta get back to the bookshop. I’m sure those demons will be here soon.”

“Oh, I can handle myself. I’m the Guardian of the Eastern Gate!”

“Yeah? You talked up a demon upon those gates. Now off with you, go on.” Aziraphale sent her a glare at that, going to turn around. He was suddenly grabbed and thrown into a nearby bush, dropping his book and landing with a soft ‘uff.’ Why had Envy done that?

“Envy? Why?” he asked shakily, quietly. She grabbed the book and gave it to him, moving the leaves to further cover him.

“This is why I told you to _wait_.” She moved away and turned her back to him, staying nearby. Aziraphale peeked his head out, confused and frightened. He watched Envy summon her war weapon, the stone glowing a furious red. It was only then that he noticed gleaming eyes from the depth of the forest. He gasped and ducked back in the bush.

He could sense their power from where he trembled. These weren’t lowly demons, these were princes.

The wind picked up as the strangers neared. He ducked down further as the leaves around him danced, worried that he would be exposed. He trusted Envy. He always had, and he had done it with his life, but this was frightening. Would she even be able to handle all of them?

Meanwhile, where Envy stood, her lower half began to be enveloped in that of which could only be explained as star stuff. The same matter that made black holes. It was completely devoid of light reflection, and she only took this form when she needed to most. To fight. To grow in order to get the upper hand.

The demons came into light, their steps slowing as they watched their King turn into the beast they feared the most. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea for them? They had to do this. Beelzebub wanted to have spies around Earth so they could call out Envy as a failure of a King. It would be hard. Envy never let her guard down around the demons that were supposed to worship the ground around her like she was God.

Leviathan, a wily demon that Envy hated with a burning passion, had snuck around and neared the bush hiding Aziraphale without Envy catching sight of it. They moved the leaves and grinned maliciously.

“An angel!” they called, then grabbed the ethereal being’s arm. He dropped his book for a second time and struggled immediately.

A crack of lightning from Envy’s war staff sent Leviathan flying backwards, stumbling and falling to the ground in pain. Their wings spread out, trembled, flopped around helplessly, then fell limp.

Aziraphale moved back towards the bush, but was only snatched from above. He yelled out for Envy as he was dragged up into a tree by sharp claws that pierced through his fine clothing and dragged against his skin. The demon he called for turned her head and dematerialized her staff, at this point fully developed by the black hole matter that shifted to fit her shape. She took off, leaving the other demons behind, and latched her own claws into the tree bark. Her wings shot from her back and helped her climb.

Like the worst omen on an already terrible night, Aziraphale let out a cry of pain from a branch above her. Envy reared her head back and launched herself upwards with the help of her wings, smashing through the leaves and branches. She grabbed onto a sturdy branch and pulled herself up, coming face to face with Ulner. He was a nasty demon and she hated him as well, even more so than Leviathan.

He had already managed to make her friend into a bloody mess, which angered her further. Envy released her bottom set of wings into the mortal realm. They detached from her back and fluttered for a moment before exploding violently. Envy had reached out and grabbed Aziraphale’s arms to brace them. Ulner was pushed from the tree from the shockwaves. He was heard hitting the ground below them.

“Are you alright?” she asked her friend, eyes searching over his face. He nodded weakly.

“We need to leave- now,” he replied, voice harsh and sick with blood. Envy looked back and saw eyes peering from the blown away leaves, nearing and shining brightly in contrast to the dark night. She nodded and stood, her remaining wings spreading as she grabbed onto Aziraphale to lift him. She moved backwards, keeping an eye on the demons that stalked closer, before turning around and leaping out from the tree.

This should have been where they were finally safe, but a demon was bold and leapt after her, claws latching onto her back and piercing into skin like knives. Envy’s wings tensed for a moment before she launched herself up further into the sky. Aziraphale, at this point, was clinging onto her for dear life. He was too weak to spread his own wings if he fell.

The King managed to wiggle enough in order to make the demon on her back slide down. She lifted a leg and kicked harshly, which was enough to make the demon lose grip and plummet to the ground.

“This is gonna be some paperwork,” she breathed out quietly, flapping her wings quickly to get away. Aziraphale sighed in exhaustion and annoyance at that.  
One of Envy’s tails curled around and dropped the book onto Aziraphale’s arms, making him jolt slightly.

“Couldn’t have forgotten that, eh?”


End file.
